The Veela Bond
by Glittercorn
Summary: Draco has had dreams of his beloved since he was five, but his mate hates him. He tries to suppress his bond for years until finally, the Boy Who Lived gives in...
1. Prologue

Five-year-old Draco was in a dark place. It was a soft, comforting darkness. He felt as if he was held in caring arms. Far in the distance was a soft golden glow.

He started walking towards it, and it got bigger the more he walked towards it.

"Draco! _What_ are you doing?"

Draco's eyes snapped open. He found himself on a chair, reaching towards one of the gold drapes they had hung up.

Narcissa was standing on the floor in front of him, holding up her wand, which was illuminated.

"I- I was following a light," Draco said dumbly, not moving from his position. "I was almost there... I think."

Narcissa grimaced. "So you've had your first episode. Was the light gold?"

Draco nodded. "It was calling me. I needed help, I think. It told me I was welcome. It pulled me." Draco looked at his hands. "But I felt heavy."

Narcissa nodded. "Can you come down?"

Narcissa handed him a cup of hot chocolate, tucking him in. "What do you want to know first?"

"Why... no, what. What happened?" Draco finally managed to say, poking at the melting marshmallows that were in his cup.

"I'm going to start with who if I want to answer that question," Narcissa decided. "I am a half-veela neutral male, meaning my destined can be either submissive or dominant, but a male."

Draco nodded, taking a sip of the hot chocolate.

"You are a half-veela submissive female, meaning that your destined is a dominant male. Make sense so far?"

"How do you know this?" Draco asked, putting the warm drink on his bedside table.

"Your dream. A neutral ends up in a field and a dominant in the sky. You were in darkness, I presume? That's what it sounded like," Narcissa explained.

"Oh, okay. And yes," Draco said, pulling the blanket up to his chin.

"And I see a green light, though it's not calling for me - it's just there. Since I completed the bond, I feel its presence here." Narcissa pulled Draco's hand up to meet her right side, slightly above her belly button.

"Okay. How does this bond thing work?" Draco asked.

"Well, once you find your mate..."

NOTES

So, yeah. This is mainly a filler chapter, and more about the bond is to come. I even have words/phrases/commands/I'll tell you all about it later. XD

Anyway, yeah. I've been pulled into the Drarry fandom and decided being a veela was the best way to do it. Expect six chapter in a row, then nothing for weeks. I'm like that.

Seeya!


	2. Chapter 1

Draco nervously stepped off the train, not showing it, of course, but the feeling was there.

He felt a pull in one direction, but he resisted it. He wasn't going to run for his mate like a wild animal. He must maintain his composure.

And he set off towards Hogwarts.

Draco sat at the Slytherin table, his fists clenched so tight his knuckles were white.

The Sorting Hat on Harry's head was taking its sweet time.

Draco knew, of course. The Boy Who Lived was his destined, his mate, and his _dominant_. He had been bracing himself for the fact someone would eventually control him, but the fact that it was Harry Potter, the Boy Father Hated, made it so much worse.

Draco forced the slight tugging down, and the warm glow beneath his throat faded. Draco winced, but his grip on the table relaxed.

And of course, bloody Potter got into bloody Gryffindor. Perfect.

Draco would have to come into contact with him - even just brushing hands - to keep himself sane. How he was going to do that was beyond him.

Draco's eyes focused on the back on Harry's face, which was tilted towards the Slytherin table. Harry didn't appear to notice, laughing at something the redhead had said.

Harry had a curious feeling. It felt like he was being watched, but as he scanned the hall, he couldn't see anyone watching him.

And then his green eyes met a pair of gray ones. A blond boy was watching him intently.

Harry, after a moment, dropped his gaze, feeling embarrassed. What was up with him? Unconsciously, a hand traveled to just above his bellybutton.

The boy returned his gaze to his food.

Harry watched, confused. Who was that? "Who's the blond boy?" Harry asked Ron, who was stuffing his face with food. "At the Slytherin table."

Ron looked up, and the look on his face turned to disgust. He swallowed. "That's Malfoy. His family hates mine, says we're blood traitors, whatever that means."

Harry nodded occasionally as Ron ranted, pretending to listen.

What was the emotion lingering in Malfoy's eyes? Hate, but there was something else that Harry couldn't quite place.

Harry shrugged and went back to eating. He was glad to be at Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 2

Draco made his way to class. He had plenty of time, so he was in no particular hurry.

He had made it all the way past Christmas, but now he needed - craved - skin contact with Harry. Just touching his hand. It gave him the energy to sustain himself.

Anyone just recently around Harry or related to him helped but couldn't fix the problem.

This class was potions - with Harry. Draco scowled. He hated the boy. A voice inside his head whispered at him to be nicer.

Draco tilted his head suddenly. The voice... it sounded feminine.

 _Yes. I'm Allysia,_ it whispered, a soothing, whispering voice. Don't be mad at your mate. It's not his fault.

 _Who are you?_ He thought angrily.

 _Allysia... your veela side. You're a submissive - your veela side is female. Let me control your words, Draco. You need help. I-_

Draco shook his head violently, and the voice dissolved into his mind. He opened the door and tried to refrain from stomping in.

Stupid Allysia. He could now feel her presence, lingering in the back of his mind, influencing his decisions. He didn't like it. In fact, he hated it.

After class, Draco had an idea. He headed down the hall, seeing Harry just ahead. Shoving Allysia firmly out of his mind, he pushed past Harry, brushing hands in the process.

"Watch where you're going, Potter," Draco sneered and continued down the hallway.

Glancing back, Draco met Harry's eyes. Draco immediately turned his head again. He felt guilty - Harry hadn't been doing anything.

 _Allysia_ , he warned.

Allysia laughed - a light, silky laugh. _I'm not doing anything,_ she said, her innocent tone not fooling Draco.

 _It's a submissive's job to make sure their mate is pleased and happy. The dominant's job is to protect the submissive. Neither of you is accomplishing that right now,_ Allysia chided.

Draco scowled, but his hand fluttered to just below his throat, nourishing the energy he had gained from skin contact with Harry.

 _He may need you some day. You need to be ready,_ Allysia begged. _Please, you have to try. You-_

Draco shook his head violently. Some people looked at him weirdly, but Draco didn't care. Crabbe and Goyle were trailing him, he noted.

Draco clenched and unclenched his palms. Then he sighed.

 _Tonight, I'll give you one chance to explain yourself. I need help. I hate Harry, but he's my mate - stuck with me forever. Don't answer. You have tonight._

Draco hurried down the hallway. It had a little section leading off from it, ending abruptly. It had a window seat.

Draco sat in it. The rain was splattering the window. Draco secretly loved the sound of rain.

"What do you want? Can you be here?" Draco sighed tiredly, sure to keep his voice down. "Or are you part of me?"

 _Will you let me take control of you? Not forever, just for a few moments. It will feel a bit like being in a balloon. You can manipulate the outside - me - but not fully control it._

Draco hesitated, then slowly nodded, glancing behind him. No one there. He cast a silencing charm around the area as an afterthought and a shield.

He felt like he was floating. He found it more like being in a bubble - he knew he could pop it and return to his body.

But he didn't feel like it. Not yet.

Draco realized he was seeing himself - but gender bent. That was the only way he could put it.

He was flying in a bubble outside of his body. But as he watched, his hair lengthened, eyelashes grew longer, lips became fuller, nose smaller. His body more slender. His Hogwarts uniform adjusted to fit himself - no, not him. Not Draco. This was Allysia.

A ripping sound came from the back of her uniform, and brown wings stretched out, each one a little longer than her arm.

As Draco watched, the girl laughed, a light tinkling sound. She was his age. She got up and danced a little, stretching.

 _Allysia,_ he thought, and Allysia straightened up, her hand flying to the area right under her throat. Where Draco felt one end of the bond with Harry, which Harry didn't feel yet.

"I'm sorry," she laughed. "It feels so good to be me again!"

 _So this is who you are? A veela?_ Draco asked.

Allysia shrugged, her hair rippling down her shoulder like water. " _We_ are," she said. "We both are. I'm part of you. Eventually, if you learn to accept me, we could both adapt some of the same features and personality traits. We would be one."

 _Not right now. I'm not ready,_ Draco persisted.

"Fine. About your mate." She took a seat at the window. "You are the submissive. Meaning you have built-in instincts to protect, heal, and care for your mate, no matter the gender."

 _But since I'm a submissive, my veela side is a female,_ Draco realized. _If I was a girl, what gender would you be?_

"Still a girl," Allysia laughed. "However, if you were dominant, I would be male, no matter what your gender."

Allysia's silver eyes - not gray, like Draco's, but a beautiful molten silver - sparkled with a sudden idea. "Can I sing? Please?"

Draco hesitated. _Sure. Have you sung before?_

Allysia laughed. "I remember your mother's face when she came in to put Draco to bed, but found me instead, trying to sing."

 _Was she shocked?_

"Nope. She was so happy, she ran all the way to your father's office. Of course, your father not being a veela, he didn't understand what she was so happy about," Allysia laughed.

Allysia faced the window, her eyes clouding. "Let me think of a song..." She hesitated, then nodded. "Okay."

She started to sing.

And Draco forgot everything, focused on the words coming out of her mouth. It was beautiful, he wanted to hang on to her singing forever.

There was no attraction - she just had a beautiful voice.

"All my friends tell me, I should move on," Allysia sang. "I'm lying in the ocean, singing your song. AaaaaAaaaaAAaa. That's how you sang it."

Draco sensed meaning behind the words, though he wasn't sure what."Loving you forever, can't be wrong. Even though you're not here, won't move on."

Draco tensed. But something told him she was right. The lyrics held way more meaning for him than any other person.

"AaaaaAaaaaAAaa, that's how we play it. And there's no remedy, for memory, your face is like a melody, it won't leave my head," Allysia sang, the eerie notes of the song lingering in the hall.

Draco was glad he cast a silencing charm, but couldn't shake the feeling they were being watched.

"Your soul is hunting me, and telling me, that everything is fine. But I wish I was dead..."

 _Stop_ , Draco said, trembling. _Stop, I get the point._

"Every time I close my eyes, it's like a dark paradise. No one compares to you, I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side," Allysia sang, but then trailed off.

Draco shook. The words were way too related to what was happening. Except Draco didn't love Harry yet.

Yet. Draco knew he would. Allysia would influence him, and the bit of veela in him would call for Harry.

And he couldn't help it.

 **NOTES:**

 **Yup, the "feels like someone is watching them" clichè. And yup, the "someone is actually watching them when they feel like they're being watched" clichè is sure to follow.**

 **So, this may be confusing. Draco's veela part is female. Your veela part is literally another being until you decide to merge into one, to accept your veela nature.**

 **And yeah, there is going to be a semi-depressing scene with this tidbit of info.**


	4. Chapter 3

Harry was walking the halls with his invisibility cloak which he had just received for Christmas. He was restless and needed to walk off some of his energy.

Suddenly, he heard a voice. A light, tinkling laugh.

Harry followed it. He found a girl sitting in a window seat. She had long, blond hair and sparkling silver eyes.

And slender brown wings.

Harry gaped in astonishment. He moved forward but found a shield there. He also sensed a silencing charm but for some reason, it didn't affect him.

Harry sat, crossing his legs. For a while, the girl just talked, like someone was there, answering unasked questions and such.

Then the girl started to sing.

Harry forgot how to speak. He forgot his own name. He stared, dumbstruck, and the girl, each word coming from her mouth strung into a melody.

When she finally stopped, Harry realized he was hardly breathing. The girl stood up and waved her wand to remove the shield.

Harry got up, and walking as fast as he could, walked away from the area, begging she couldn't hear him.

Draco snapped his head up. Did he hear faint footsteps? Barely audible, but there.

 _Someone's here,_ he thought softly. _Under an invisibility cloak. They were watching us... no, watching you._

"I didn't say your name," Allysia whispered. "Or your gender, for that matter."

Draco banged his fists on the wall of the bubble. He felt like he was falling, then he blinked and saw the world around him.

He was back in his own body. He frantically reached up and felt his hair. Even as he touched it, it was retracting back to its normal height. "That's a relief."

 _Really?_ Allysia said grumpily. _I was just getting used to being in a body_ _again_.

"Well..." Draco tried to think of a comeback but just shrugged. "Screw you."

 _Excuse me?_ Allysia asked, her voice torn between amusement and chiding. _That's no way to speak to yourself._

"I'm not speaking to myself, I'm-" Draco stopped. "Is anyone there?"

Silence met his words, but Draco put his hand on his wand. He quickened his footsteps back to the Slytherin dormitory.

Once he was in his bed, he tried talking with Allysia through thoughts.

 _So... Now that you're in my head... Am I going to start liking Harry?_ Draco thought.

 _Oh, my dear boy,_ she whispered. Even though she was only eleven, Draco could tell she was much smarter than she let on. _You started a long time ago._

Even though Harry knew the mysterious winged girl wasn't going to be at breakfast, he found himself looking at all the tables.

First the Hufflepuff table, then Ravenclaw, then, reluctantly, his gaze slid over to the Slytherin table.

And his eyes met Draco's.

Draco was staring back intently, gray eyes searching Harry's. His hand, in a flash, was at the base of his throat. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately, Harry noticed. Maybe it was a habit.

Draco suddenly stiffened and put his other hand on his temple. He appeared to be mouthing a word.

" _Harry_!" Ron called, waving his hand in front of Harry's face. "Are you listening to me?"

"No," Harry admitted. "What do you want?"

"Where were you last night?" Ron asked, taking a bite of his food. "I woke up and looked over and you weren't in your bed."

Hermione glanced up sharply. "Harry, if you were using your invisibility-"

"Shh!" Harry pressed a finger to his lips. "Don't say that out loud! And yes, I was! Is it a crime now?"

"Well, yes, you were up past curfew," Hermione snapped.

Harry noticed someone running, up and out of the Great Hall. It was Draco, his hands on his back. No one else seemed to notice, except some people at the Slytherin table.

Harry frowned. What was up with Draco?

"Should have known it was him," Draco muttered under his breath, trying not to let his wings tear his robes - again.

 _Hey, it wasn't my fault the first time,_ Allysia defended.

"Yes, it was," Draco deadpanned. "Anyway, he _saw_ you! And you were singing!"

 _Yes?_ Allysia asked curiously. _What does that have to do with anything? I talked, too... it may have sounded a bit weird, talking to-_

"Allysia, do you know what the phrase "veela allurement" means?" Draco asked through gritted teeth, his steps veering towards his first class, which started in ten minutes.

 _Oh! Oh..._ Allysia said, startled. _But you have it, too..._

"Yeah, but I don't sing," Draco pointed it out. "And my allurement isn't as strong as-"

"Mister Malfoy, who are you talking to?" Professor McGonagall asked as Draco entered the hallway the Transfiguration classroom was located in. She was in the middle of the hallway, levitating many cages with rags over them.

"I- Um- No one, I was talking to myself," Draco managed to get out.

Professor McGonagall eyed him for a moment but nodded. "Very well. Class doesn't start for five minutes, so please wait out here."

Harry took his seat next to Ron and Hermione. He didn't notice that across the room, gray eyes were burning a hole in the side of his head.

Allysia's words echoed in his mind. _You started a long time ago._ Was that true?

No. Allysia was just trying to influence him. Draco's hand shook, and he lowered his wand. Professor McGonagall noticed.

"I'm not feeling well," Draco said shakily. "Can I please go see Nurse Pomfrey?"

Professor McGonagall nodded.

Draco walked until he was at the door, then he ran. Ran to the only place he could think of. And pretty soon he was face-to-face with two gargoyles.

"Let me in," Draco panted. The energy stored beneath his throat seemed to be the size of a grain of rice. He was running out of time. The fact that he had made it this far with barely any contact-

 _Yes, yes, it's a miracle,_ Allysia said.

Meanwhile, the gargoyles refused to budge. Draco was nearly screaming at them when they shifted and Dumbledore exited.

"Oh, hello, Draco. Do you need help? You look quite distraught." He smiled merrily.

"I'm a half-veela submissive female," Draco said flatly. "And I think it's a wonder that I'm just _distraught_ , sir."

 _What a miracle-worker_ , Allysia muttered, sounding bored.

Dumbledore's smile disappeared, though he still had that annoying twinkle in his eye. "Come into my office."

When they reached his office, he sat behind his desk. "Do you know who your dominant is, yet?" Dumbledore asked quite calmly.

"Do hippogriffs fly?" Draco said quite sarcastically. He couldn't help it - lack of contact with Harry had him on edge.

"Then why are you in this state?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Because it's _Potter_!" Draco snarled. There. It was out. "The Chosen One! The golden boy! Can you please bring my mother here?"

"Does she know?"

"I prefer to not trust an owl with that," Draco managed through gritted teeth. "Is there a potion or a spell that can stop this?"

Dumbledore handed a bit of parchment to an owl, which flew out the window. "They should be here in a few minutes. And I'm afraid not. Should I get Harry?"

"No you bumbling fo-" Draco closed his eyes and counted slowly to 10. "Pl-"

The door burst open, and both Narcissa and Lucius barged in. Narcissa went directly over to Draco and took his hands. Narcissa's dress was ripped at the back, with large blue-gray wings extending past her arms.

"How could you let it get to this point?" she said calmly.

Draco winced, and one of his hands flew out of his mother's grip and to at the base of his throat. "It's... it's Potter."

Lucius cursed. "I see your dilemma there."

Narcissa shot him a death glare. "Draco, it doesn't matter who they are, or whether you like them or not. You need to at least touch their hand once a week. How many times have you done it?"

Draco stared at his hands and mumbled something.

"What?" Narcissa said sweetly.

"Two," Draco said quietly. "Skin contact... three times."

Narcissa put her head in her hands. "Summon Harry," she said abruptly to Dumbledore. "Now, or you'll pay."

Dumbledore left the room.

Draco flinched suddenly, and nearly fell out of the chair, now clutching his mother's hands for support. "I- I'm sorry..."

"Your female," Narcissa said suddenly. "Turn into your veela."

Draco called to Allysia. _I need your help,_ he said, and released control on himself. Again, he felt himself in a bubble.

Draco collapsed in the bubble. Allysia seemed to be faring a little bit better. Draco spoke through her mouth. "He can't know."

"What?" Narcissa asked.

"Harry's seen Allysia before. But he can't know Allysia's me. He just can't."

Allysia struggled for control. "Draco's... having problems with accepting Harry. Usually, it's the other way around with submissives."

 _I hate being a submissive,_ Draco thought bitterly.

"I know you do," Allysia chuckled. The door opened slowly. Harry stood in the doorway.

Draco gulped. How was this going to work out?

 **NOTES:**

 **Haha, 1515 words of nothing. Of trash. Of fanfic drarry trash, to be precise.**

 **Anyway, in this tangled mess of characters and words I have a (somewhat) set storyline. One more chapter and then a time skip.**

 **And, um, I'm giving this a PG so far, but I'll warn you guys if there are any PG-13 rated scenes. But nothing is R. And there's no** ** _really_** **bad language.**

 **Has anyone else noticed how the chapters are becoming steadily longer?**

 **It's not purposeful, I swear.**


	5. Chapter 4

Dumbledore had pulled a very confused Harry out of class.

Now Harry was standing in Dumbledore's office, with the same girl he had seen singing. Except she didn't have wings.

"What's your name?" Harry said after a second, kind of shyly.

For some reason, the girl winced. "I'm Allysia. I- how do I put this?" she glanced at Narcissa Malfoy, who was there for some reason.

"Take her hand, Potter," Narcissa put it bluntly.

Confused, Harry stepped up and reached for Allysia's hand.

Allysia hesitated. "You're going to feel very tired after this," she warned, and then flinched, and grabbed Harry's hand.

Harry felt energy pour out of him and into Allysia's hand. After about twenty seconds, Harry couldn't take it anymore and dropped Allysia's hand like it was hot metal.

He staggered into a chair, exhausted.

In contrast, Allysia appeared to be glowing. Her face was fuller, and with a ripping sound, her wings grew from her back.

"Do- do you go to Hogwarts?" Harry managed to ask.

Allysia hesitated, her hand unconsciously moving up to just below her throat. "I- I'm the veela side of one of the students here, yes."

"Wait..." Harry straightened suddenly, then winced as he felt dizzy again. "You're a counterpart? To a girl here?"

Allysia glanced to the side. "Doesn't have to be a girl," she murmured.

Harry hesitated. "Am I not allowed to ask who he is?" Harry asked. "Er, I mean, are you going to tell me if I ask?"

Allysia looked up, pity in her eyes. "I want to, but he doesn't want me to." She winced, her fingers tensing on her throat. "Quit it!"

"Is he... is he in your head?" Harry questioned.

"Sort of, yes," Allysia said. "You have one question left before I have to go. He's getting very impatient."

"What house is he in?" Harry asked.

Allysia stopped. "He's... not in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. He refuses to be thought of as either of those houses. That's all I can say."

As Harry turned to leave, Allysia said, "wait! Can I - can I hold your hand again?" Her brows furrowed. "God that sounds wrong!"

Harry laughed weakly. "Um... will it be as draining as the first time? Because I don't think I can handle that."

Allysia shrugged. "I'll try not to drain you as much."

Harry held his palm up to hers. This time, instead of a giant vacuum, it was more of a trickle. But Harry still had to stop contact after thirty seconds.

"Does this happen every time I touch you?" Harry asked.

Allysia laughed. "No. Only if I need it to." She tucked a strand of silvery blond hair behind her ear. "You can go now."

The moment Harry left, Draco pounded his fists on the side of his bubble and regained form. Allysia whispered, _Well, that went well._

But Draco tried to hold back tears. The adults were talking, but Allysia noticed.

What's wrong, Draco? She asked gently.

 _I don't know,_ Draco bit back. _I hate Harry._ _I_ hated _him._ _So... why do I feel like this?_ He stared at his hands. _Are you influencing me, or... is it_ me _who's feeling this way?_

Allysia laughed, a soothing sound. _A little of both, I imagine._

 _But he's falling for you,_ Draco said, his stomach clenching. _It doesn't matter how I feel, he'll never love me, the real, solid me. He'll always love you, the ethereal beauty, the-_

 _Well, now you sound like a real submissive,_ Allysia remarked. _Very possessive._

"Allysia..." Draco snarled, accidentally out loud.

All the adults turned. Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "You can have conversations with your veela in your head already? Surprising."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked curiously.

 _It means we have a very strong bond, despite me being much more Hufflepuff, and you a Slytherin,_ Allysia taunted, but the way she said Slytherin was teasing, rather than an insult.

"Are you thinking about merging yet?" Lucius questioned.

"Lucius! He's only eleven!" Narcissa snapped, facing her mate with a shocked look on her face. "Besides, you don't just ask someone that!"

"Why not?" Lucius asked, surprised.

Narcissa gritted her teeth. "It's like asking someone if they're going through puberty," she hissed. "It's _rude_!"

"Oh," Lucius said dumbly, and Draco would never forget the one moment his father was speechless.

"I did it when I was fifteen," Narcissa continued. "But Olive only started talking to me when I was thirteen, and we had conversations in our head a year later. You might progress faster than I did."

"I predict Third Year," Dumbledore said quietly, and everyone looked at him like they forgot he was in the room.

Draco decided he was getting uncomfortable. "Can I leave?"

"Of course," Narcissa said. "We'll talk later."

After everyone went to bed, Harry immediately headed towards the place he had seen Allysia singing before. He was disappointed to see she wasn't there.

He walked through the corridors, hoping to hear the familiar entrancing melody.

And he was wasn't disappointed.

A light, sad song played from around the hall. Harry walked forward eagerly and turned to see her facing a floor-to-ceiling window. She was curled up, wings wrapped around her.

 **(The song she is singing is called My Love by Sia.)**

"Allysia," Harry breathed.

She turned, pity clear in her eyes. "You followed me," she said. It wasn't bitter, nor was it the soft, laughing voice he was used to.

"Yes," he said uncertainly.

"He was right." Allysia faced the window again, not moving when Harry took a seat next to her, watching the fog swirl outside the window.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"You can't like me," Allysia said flatly. "I am not your destined, not your mate. Eventually, he will show himself, but in the meantime - you can't fall in love with me."

Harry didn't try to deny it. "But... why?"

Allysia turned to him, tears glistening in her bright silver eyes. "Because I am not a girl, Harry. I am a veela. You're falling for my voice, not me."

Allysia reached out and lifted his chin. "And besides, he needs you. You'll figure out who he is one day, and then maybe you can consider."

Despite the fact that she looked maybe twelve, there was wisdom behind her eyes.

Harry nodded. "Can you sing... the song you were singing?"

Allysia nodded and started singing. " _My love, leave yourself behind. Beat inside me, leave you blind._ "

Harry got sucked into the song. "Where do you learn these songs?"

"Oh, um..." Allysia looked down at her hands. "It's a muggle singer. I have... a radio, a muggle one. I like their music."

Harry laughed, studying her face. Something was nagging at him. What was it?

Harry shrugged. One way or another, he would find out who she was.


End file.
